


When The Hunger Really Hit Me

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Lio had never been hungrier in his life.Well, maybe hungry wasn’t the way to really put it. Insatiable was probably far more accurate to what was happening.





	When The Hunger Really Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18 - Sthenolagnia

Lio had never been hungrier in his life. 

Well, maybe hungry wasn’t the way to really put it. Insatiable was probably far more accurate to what was happening. 

Because even though he and Galo were very,  _ very _ active in their newly found sex-life, Lio found himself needing more and more every time he saw Galo.

Strutting around the station in no shirt, working out in the evenings, stretched out in their bed with the morning sun highlighting the dips and divots in his skin. Lio often found his mouth too dry or filled with saliva to the point where he needed to swallow it back down. Hell, when his stupid boyfriend would come out of the shower it took all of Lio’s willpower to not dart over and just  _ lick _ his abs, follow the droplets of water with his tongue until he had the taller man begging for Lio to put his dick in his mouth. 

It was, quite honestly, an  _ active _ issue. 

Especially on days like today when he was watching Galo carry a victim from a fire while Lio helped the others coordinate putting out the blaze. But  _ fuck _ was it hard to focus when Galo was carrying a child close to his chest, soot and sweat making his muscles stand out, backlit by the fire and it took Lucia slapping him upside the head to get him to focus again. 

But that didn’t mean that Lio  _ didn’t _ drag Galo off once they were back at the station, pulling him into one of the under-utilized rooms in the back and locking the door, practically climbing him to jam his tongue down his throat, Galo’s shocked little noise getting drowned out by a moan as Lio’s legs locked around his hips, the taller man scrambling to prop himself up against the table to keep from tumbling under the force of Lio’s  _ sheer suffering _ . 

“D-damn,” Galo gasped out, grinning in a dazed way as Lio nipped over his neck and shoulders, the blond tossing off his gloves before groping down his chest. “W-what got into you, babe?” 

Lio glared up at him before roughly biting his collarbone, hands squeezing his pecs before tracing over his abs, clenching his legs to grind up against him. Galo smelled of soot and fire and sweat, like effort and labor and  _ sunshine _ and Lio licked over the bite he left, shoving his weight forward until Galo was sitting on the table behind him. Galo gasped a little as Lio moved down, unhooking his legs and kneeling on the table to bite at his chest, scattering marks across his tanned skin, sucking a nipple into his mouth with a soft whine. 

“Fuck, Lio,” Galo gasped, one gloved hand moving up into Lio’s hair, tugging in that way that sent shivers down his spine and made him gasp. Lio pushed on his chest until Galo was laying back on the table, the dim light coming in from the outside making all of Galo’s muscles stand out in stark relief. Lio bit his lip in thought, dragging his hands down his chest and stomach again, hips rocking in his lap. 

“Fuck me,” Lio murmured, voice low and rolling like a firestorm as he grinded his hips down against Galo’s, feeling the other man gasp. “Right now, Galo,” Lio practically growled as he leaned forward, biting his lower lip and tugging, feeling Galo’s hands squeeze on his thighs, tugging him down. 

“B-but we don’t have any lube,” Galo moaned out while Lio nibbled down his front, sucking marks into his chest and abs, nuzzling against them. Galo’s hips lifted as Lio tugged at his pants, sliding them down enough to grip his cock and stroke it. 

“Where’s your medical kit,” Lio murmured, tongue tracing over Galo’s abs as the taller man squirmed under him. 

“P-Pocket.”

Lio reached for it, pulling out a tube of ointment and quickly reading the ingredients. It would do. Nothing that could hurt them. So he stood for long enough to shuck his pants, kneeling over Galo again and reaching behind himself to press two fingers in deeply, moaning at the sensation, watching the way Galo’s chest heaved at the sight, the way his cock twitched between his powerful thighs. Maybe that was it, knowing that this  _ beast _ of a man was so tame and eager beneath him, ready to give Lio anything because he loved him and Lio had never been  _ loved _ like this before. 

And certainly never by someone like Galo. 

“Galo,” Lio moaned out, biting his lip as he worked himself open, watching the blush on Galo’s face move down his neck and chest, that pretty flush making his gorgeous lover look even  _ more _ attractive. “Mmmh fuck i-it is unfair that you always look like that.”

“Like what?” Galo asked, voice almost reverent in the moment. Like they  _ weren’t _ about to fuck in an abandoned room in the station. 

“Perfect,” Lio murmured, adding a third finger, whining as he stroked his own prostate, watching the way his cock leaked against Galo’s  _ perfect _ abs, further defining them. “It-it’s so unfair when you look like this and I can’t t-touch you in front of anyone.”

“You can touch me any time,” Galo said, voice a bit too loud, a whine in his throat as Lio pulled his fingers free and slicked up Galo’s cock, pressing the blunt head against his hole and rocking his hips on it. “F-fuck you can touch me whenever, Lio.”

“Mmm not like I want,” Lio moaned, slowly sinking on Galo’s cock, enjoying every inch, the burn of it filling him up as he spread his hands over Galo’s abs, fingers dancing over his muscles. Galo’s suntanned skin was glimmering with sweat, chest heaving and fingers clenching on Lio’s thighs as he bottomed out. All that muscle, all that  _ strength _ and it was all at Lio’s mercy. The blond licked his lips and rocked in a slow circle. “Want you like t-this all the time, laid out for me.”

Galo panted softly, seemingly trying to fight off orgasm as he held his shaking hips still, giving Lio the time to adjust. He was so sweet like that. So gentle at heart. 

It was too bad Lio was more merciless. 

The blond pressed his hands tight to Galo’s chest, starting to slowly drag his body up, moaning as Galo’s cck scraped over his insides, stretching him perfectly as he rocked down onto Galo once more. He adjusted his angle for the next thrust, moaning as Galo hit his prostate head on, the larger man whining in his throat when Lio’s body clenched around him. Lio let out his own whimper, using the angle to bounce in Galo’s lap, watching the play of his muscles, the look in Galo’s eyes as he looked between them, seeing his cock disappear into Lio’s body over and over and over again. 

“Galo,” Lio moaned out, squeezing his chest, tugging at Galo’s nipples to feel the way Galo thrust up into him  _ hard _ . “You f-feel amazing, love watching you,” Lio gasped, moving faster, feeling Galo’s hands on his hips starting to pull and push him, practically lifting him on his own. Galo was just so fucking  _ good _ and strong enough to lift Lio right the  _ fuck _ over his head and  _ wow _ that was just such a thought. Galo could easily just hold him down and fuck him stupid and Lio found himself wailing, crying out loudly as Galo pounded up into him, nailing his prostate on every other thrust but soon it was enough to have the blond cumming, crying out loudly as cum coated Galo’s chest and abs, outlining them even more as Galo yelled out his own pleasure, pounding into Lio rapidly, chasing his own end. 

“Cum for me, cum in me,” Lio chanted over and over, overstimulation making his eyes roll until Galo  _ slammed _ him down onto his cock, the hot sensation of being filled with cum making Lio shake through a dry orgasm, milking Galo for all he was worth. 

Galo fell back against the table, panting and tugging Lio into kisses, moaning into his lips as though he was overwhelmed, unable to focus on anything but they way their bodies felt pressed tight together despite the fact that Lio was still wearing a shirt and Galo’s pants weren’t even all the way off. 

But it was just  _ so good _ . 

“Mmm but seriously what was this all about?” Galo panted into his lips, laughing a little as the high of orgasm settled in his bones and Lio just laid his head on his chest to catch his breath. 

“Do I need a reason to think my boyfriend is sexy and ride him?” Lio asked, smiling softly as Galo ran his hand up and down his spine. 

“Nah,” Galo laughed before a banging sound came from the door. 

“Put your pants back on!” Aina’s voice rang out, “I can’t cover for you two forever and the Captain is gonna come looking!”

Galo blushed brightly and Lio just huffed, pressing himself up, rubbing his chest under his fingers. 

“Give me another twenty minutes,” Lio called, raising an eyebrow at Galo, watching the way his lover swallowed down some sense of nervousness, “I’m just working out a few kinks.” 

The firm talking to they were given by Ignis was completely worth it to see all the wonderful marks he’d left on Galo’s chest in the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.


End file.
